Banya
by nowordswriter
Summary: This was not North's best idea. Bunnymund would even go so far as to say this was North's worst idea. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

It was hot. So hot. He's never been this hot before. Both in his past life and in his present. Burgess wasn't exactly a desert. And ever since he became a spirit. All he ever visited were snowy places. Like mountain peaks, tundras, the Artic Ocean. He coud never stand the warmer climates. He had very low tolerance for heat. Every time he visited Hawaii or Guam or any tropical island. Really. He would get so tired. Like he was fading. Like he was melting into steam. And no matter how hard he tried. He could never summon his frost. The heat messed with his brain. It made it so hard to think. So hard. His mind. It couldn't focus. Hard enough. Just like now. Actually. He could fall asleep. Right here. And never wake up again.

"Oi! Jackie boy! You alright, mate?"

Bunnymund's voice rouses Jack from his stupor. His eyes, drooped half-closed, flutter open again. He blinks, looking up at the spring spirit.

"'Sfine, fine. Jus' shleepy." He slurs, listing a little to the side.

It was the day after Christmas and North had invited all of his fellow Guardians up to the Pole. It was the year's end festivities, a big, self-congratulatory pat on the back. They had all taken the time out of their busy schedules, which weren't really busy. In a surprise twist, it was Jack who had his hands full. The party was during day time, so Tooth and Sandy weren't working. North just finished his big, annual run. And Bunnymund, well Easter wouldn't be for a couple more months. But December was Jack's time, all the weeks up to March were prime snowfall oppurtunity. Still, it was his first year's end party. He'd never been invited to a party before. Well, he'd never been a Guardian either. It had sounded like fun and Jack never turned down a good time. So, he went.

The first half had been enjoyable. There was drinking and feasting. Music was played. They exchanged gifts, something Jack hadn't known about. But North only clapped him on the back and winked.

"There's always next year, Jack." He chuckled.

And Jack had paused then, breath caught in his throat. The promise of a future, of a next year and all the years after, weighed heavily in his chest. A warm, tiny burden nestled in the hush of his pulse. He barely managed a nod, a jerk of his head really. But North understood well enough. He was awfully wise like that. He laughed his great, booming laugh and ruffled Jack's hair. The winter spirit tried not to lean into his touch. Well, not obviously at least. He failed miserably but North was kind enough not to comment.

The general pleasantries were followed by dancing, with Bunnymund demonstrating his prowess at hip hop.

"Who'd ya think invented the sodding style?" He had smirked, catching Jack's stunned expression.

The party really took off then. Everyone had eased up and let loose. Jack even caught Phil shaking it a few times. It had been one hell of a celebration, but it ended far too early. Sandy and Tooth had to take off when night fell. They had floated and fluttered away, more than a little tipsy if their shaky flying meant anything. Jack had never seen Sandy soaked before but if it happened at every year's end party, then he'd never miss one. Drunk Sandy involved table tops and lampshades and a rip-roaring, good time.

It hadn't been the same after Sandy and Tooth left. The party ended up dying then. But North wasn't about to let them all disperse just yet. He had proposed a cooling off activity, something to get them all nice and relaxed. The year's end party was supposed to be a reward for all their hard work. And there was no better reward than putting up their feet and kicking back. So, North had proposed a banya.

A banya was a trip to the sauna. Surprisingly, it was Bunnymund who pointed out the glaring flaw in the plan.

"Uh, North? In case you forgot, our newest recruit is a winter spirit. You know, ice, frost. Things that can't stand heat."

Jack scowled. "Aw, come on Bugs Bunny. I can stand a little steam."

"Are you sure? I don't want you fainting on us." Bunnymund barked out a laugh.

"Like you should be talking. Rabbits can't handle high temperatures, am I right?" Jack sneered.

Bunnymund twitched. "I can handle it a sight better than you can, Frostbite."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I sure ain't asking you to dinner."

"Gentlemen, please!" North broke in, clapping their shoulders. "This is supposed to be relaxing. No need to make it competition."

Now, all three sit around a steaming pile of heated rocks. They are all stripped down to their skin. North has with him a bushy branch, just an ordinary branch like he plucked it right off a tree. He probably did. Every now and again, he swats Bunnymund or Jack with it. He claims it is to improve circulation, but he is having far too much hitting them.

"You whack me again, Nick. I swear, you whack me with that branch o' yours, and I will pluck the hair from your beard." Bunnymund snaps. "I mean it, every last strand."

North laughs, shaking his head. Still, he puts down the branch. "Okay, but you are missing out."

"I think I'll live."

Bunnymund leans back against the walls of the sauna. He has to admit, it isn't a horrible way to spend the evening. Just sitting around, stewing in the warmth, he could consider this relaxing. It's nice and quiet. But that's probably 'cause the heat took the wind right outta Jackie's sails. It's really the only way the kid could sit still for so long.

Out of the three of them, only North is properly sweating. Bunnymund could feel sweat gathering on his lips and the pads of his paws. Otherwise, he is completely incapable of sweating. But Jack - Jack isn't sweating at all. The poor bludger is thawing more like.

There's a slight thump and Bunnymund feels a cool cheek settle on his shoulder. The frostbite is still emanating a chill, but it's muffled in a way, hampered by the warmth.

He shakes the kid. "Jack? Jackie? I think it's time we get you out."

"Whazza matter, Bun?" Jack murmurs, barely coherent. "Can't shtand the heat?"

Bunnymund rolls his eyes. "You are something else, you know that?"

He turns to North. The elder man is sitting back, hands folded on his belly. His eyes are closed like he's enjoying a nap. Bunnymund grabs a hold of the branch and swats him right on the chest.

"Oi! North! Wake up!"

North opens one eye. "Yes?"

"I think it's time to head out. I don't think the kid can take much more."

When Jack failed to protest, leaning more heavily against the Pookah, Bunnymund grows frantic.

"North!"

"Yes, yes. You are being correct. It is time to go." North rises to his feet. "C'mon, up! Up!"

Bunnymund wraps an arm around Jack's waist. Sweet Spring, the sprite is frighteningly thin. It feels like Bunnymund could circle his arm twice around the kid, he was that tiny.

"I got you, Frostbite. I got you." Bunnymund murmurs, getting to his feet and pulling Jack with him. "You're gonna be fine, jus' fine."

"Things will get very chilly very soon." North agrees with a wink. "I promise."

The big man opens the sauna doors. The evening breeze greets them with a sharp nip. Poor Bunnymund shivers at the sudden cold onslaught. The cool air almost seems eager to reunite with its master, swirling around the teen and rousing him a little. But Jack remains largely limp and the poor, chilled Pookah has to prop him up to keep him standing.

They are still at the Pole. The sauna sits at the foot of North's expansive workshop, unconnected to the building proper. It sits on the banks of a fair-sized frozen pond. Bunnymund recalls seeing an unusually large fishing hole cut into the ice. It had piqued his interest going in to the sauna. It piques his interest now since they headed straight for it. He hears North shift beside him

"Now comes the fun part." North announces.

"It is all the warning Bunnymund receives before North pushes him and Jack into the pond's cut opening.

Jack had only been vaguely aware of his surroundings. He had never been that hot before. He had no idea he would react so badly to the heat. He had blacked out for a little while, but he woke up soon enough. The fresh, cold wind helped, the sauna's steam giving way to the frigid, night air. He had been regaining his strength. He had just opened his eyes, when he felt himself falling. A blunt blow forced him forward and down.

The splash explodes in his ears. Bubbles burst on his skin like firecrackers. Pin-sharp water floods his nose, his mouth, and he gasps for air only to swallow more. There are knives where his lungs should be. He kicks and he flails but all he does is sink. The surface floats further and further away. He's dying. He's dying all over again.

"Jack, I'm scared..."

He doesn't want to die.

Bunnymund heaves a great, big lungful of air. The abrupt change in temperature hit him like a thundershock. He paddles to shore, hauling himself onto the snowy banks. There's a splash behind him. He turns and finds North playing about. The pond's icy shell floats in pieces around him.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR TINSEL-SWOLLEN MIND?!" Bunnymund screeches.

"You should've seen your face, Aster!" North calls back, swimming to shore. "It was Kodak moment."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT, NORTH?!" Bunnymund yells.

"It is custom." North shrugs, rising out of the water.

"TO DROWN PEOPLE?!"

"No, no. It is part of bathing ritual, to cool off after first sweat in sauna. It is feeling good, yes?"

"WHAT KIND OF PISS POOR RITUAL IS THA-Where's Jack?"

North blinks and glances around. "I pushed him in."

"Well, he wasn't here when I came up. He must still be..." Bunnymund swallows.

He and North share a look.

"Shostakovich." North murmurs.

There's a strange crackling sound coming from the pond. They turn to look and find the water freezing at an incredible rate. The once shattered ice hisses and fuses together, a smooth, unmarred whole. It bears no trace of ever being broken.

"What... the hell?" Bunnymund mutters.

"Jack..." North whispers.

There's a stunned pause before they recover from the shock. North is the first to move, rushing into action. He clambers onto the pond, prompting Bunnymund to follow.

"Jack! Jack!" They call out.

Reaching the center, North takes a knee with Bunnymund hunched down beside him. He sweeps away the frost and reveals the clear ice beneath. Just in time for the fog-shrouded Moon to peek out, illuminating the darkened depths below.

"Oh, hell." Bunnymund curses.

North bows his head, hands curling into fists.

Deep within the frozen waters, Jack hangs suspended. Eyes squeezed shut. A silent scream etched on his lips. He wore the unmistakable expression of pure, unbridled terror.


	2. Chapter 2

The rising sun spills between the mountainsides, coating the valleys in honey-syrup gold. A chilled breeze whispers past the ice-capped peaks and slips between thrown open windows. It kisses the cheeks of a sleeping boy. He stirs, eyes fluttering open.

Jack wakes to freshly laundered sheets and goose down pillows. Someone has the good sense not to bury him in blankets. A snowflake flits in, caught by the wayward wind, and lands on his nose. He puffs out a breath and sends it flying back up. A laugh rattles out his throat.

Faintly, he hears the muffled noises of tiny hammers and busy drills. The yetis grunt and growl, their frantic footsteps shuffling back and forth. It sounds like the workshop is back in business. But something's missing. Jack frowns, scrunching up his face. He can't hear any sign of North.

Sitting up, his limbs ache in protest. It feels like he had been on the business end of Sandy's whip. He groans, stretching his muscles. Spying his staff propped against the corner, he grabs it and prepares to leave, only to freeze in place. North sits at his bedside comfortably planted in a creaking rocking chair. His head is tilted forward, tell tale snores rumbling pass his lips.

"Has he been sitting there this whole time?" Jack wonders out loud.

"Got it in one, Frostbite."

Jack starts, looking up. "Bunny!"

Bunnymund smirks, leaning against the door frame. He's swaddled in quilts and duvets. His nose shines a holly berry red and heavy bags droop from his eyes. He attempts an air of nonchalance only to collapse in a sneezing fit.

"You look awful." Jack blurts out.

"Bet I still look better than you." Bunnymund snorts, hopping closer. "How ya' feelin' kid?"

"Alright."

"Good. You gave us a right and proper scare there. Pitch woulda been proud."

Jack winces. "Sorry."

"Weren't yer fault. It's all thanks to this genius." Bunnymund nods over at North.

Jack peers at their sleeping leader, noting the bandages wrapped around each finger. "Was he... Was he waiting for me to wake up?"

"'Course he was. The poor bloke near pissed himself worryin' about ya. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep. He didn't dare leave yer side."

Jack swallows, eyes widening. He bows his head, wetting his lips and letting out a deep, shaky breath.

"How long was I out?" He manages to ask.

"A couple of nights."

Jack's head shoots up. "A couple of what?"

"Well, I mean, it took us awhile to get you out of that ice. North had to call in two teams of yetis just to cut you out of the pond. I'm telling you, Jackie, when you freeze things, you freeze them good. That ice was solid as the thickest cinderblock. Crickey."

"Wait, wait, wait! Back up for a minute!" Jack holds up a hand. "Are you telling me I froze myself?"

"You mean to say, you don't remember."

"Uh, no... Not really? I just know I was - I was drowning. Then, nothing."

"Drowning, huh? Figured as much." Bunnymund frowns, rubbing the nape of his neck. "I mean, you don't just go freezin' yerself for kicks and laughs. Do you?"

"Didn't even know I could." Jack shrugs.

Bunnymund shakes his head. "Yeah well, you can and bloody well too. We had to haul that big block of ice into the workshop and chip it away, piece by sodding piece."

Jack blinks. His mouth curls in confusion. There's something he's forgotten. Bunnymund left something out, some tiny detail. He just can't put his fingers on it. He shifts uneasily, plucking at his sleeves. Realization dawns with the fury of a lightning bolt.

"Um, Buns..." Jack begins. "When I froze myself, that was after we left the, uh, the banya, right?"

"Yeah, it was. North's bright idea. Something about cooling off?"

"Did I have any clothes on?"

Now Bunnymund blinks. Comprehension solidifies into a smirk. "Nope. Nude as the day you were born."

"So you're telling me, I was on display, in the workshop, for everyone to see, naked?"

"Yep."

"Stop laughing."

"I ain't laughing, mate."

"You are too! I can see it in your eyes!"

"I can't help it! You humans and yer weird hang ups with clothes. You do know only you, North, and the elves wear clothes, right? Even the yetis bare it all."

"Oh man, don't remind me." Jack flops back in bed.

Bunnymund snickers, taking a seat beside him. "Everyone saw you, Jackie boy. I mean, everyone. Once Tooth and Sandy learned, they came a rushin' over."

Jack whips his head around, staring horrified at the Pookah. "How did they find out? Did you tell them? You told them, didn't you!"

"Settle down, Frostbite. I never left yer little ice cube. I wore my paws to nubs chippin' you out. Didn't got time to tell."

Jack's breath catches in his throat. "Did you really?"

"Ya know, you can stand to sound less surprised."

Jack barks out a laugh. It's a forced, broken sound, like cracking ice. "Sorry, I can't help it. I'm still getting used to, you know, being cared for."

Bunnymund flinches and lowers his gaze. "There ain't no hurry, Frostbite. Take all the time you need. We're not goin' anywhere."

"I know. You remind me every day, every morning and every night. I know." Jack grins then, a shy little smile.

There's an untold story there. It's hidden in the curl of his lips. He'll tell it when he's good and ready to. Until then, Bunnymund can simply wait. He's not too worried. After all, snow melts.

For now, he huffs, feigning annoyance as he ruffles the sprite's hair. "Brat."

"Quit it!" Jack protests. He pushes away the paw only to notice the bandages wrapped around the tip. He looks to the other paw and finds it bandaged too. His pulse stutters.

Bunnymund doubles over, sneezing up a storm. He draws his covers tighter around him.

"Bun, did you get any rest?" Jack whispers hoarsely.

"I got a wink of shut eye, sure."

"Liar." He deadpans, prodding the bags beneath the Pookah's eyes.

"Oi, stop that." Bunnymund coughs out. He's shivering to pieces.

"You want me to get you anything?" Jack leaps to his feet, distancing himself from the Spring spirit.

But Bunnymund pulls him back down, curling up beside him. "Now don't go jumping around like that. Yer makin' me dizzy just lookin' at ya. Park yer frosty butt, you still look a mite pale."

"I'm always pale."

"Not the point."

Jack rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm only gonna keep you cold."

"I got blankets. Five of them."

Jack wants to say it's not enough. He'll get sicker. He'll freeze. Then Bunnymund presses closer to him and his retort dies on his tongue. He chuckles, pulling up his knees and curling into a ball. A hush falls upon them, a half-second silence when all the world stands still.

Jack watches North, slumbering undisturbed before him. He looks older than ever, exhaustion creases his brow, his lips, and the corners of his eyes. Beside Jack, Bunnymund starts to snore. He sneezes every now and again, accompanied by a wet cough. And Jack thinks of all the hours spent pulling him from the pond and out of the ice. He thinks of fingers, paws rubbed red and raw. He thinks of midnight vigils, waiting by his bedside. And he thinks, wow. That's really something.

A warm, fluttery feeling sweeps across his chest, fragile as the wings of a butterfly and just as tiny. It shatters him. And neatly, quietly, he falls apart.

His eyes drift shut.

Later, North will apologize. Later, Jack will forgive him. Later, Tooth and Sandy will ambush him with hugs. Later, Bunnymund will laugh as he squirms in their embrace. But that's later, because there is a later, because there is a next year and the years here after.

Right now, Jack lays his head on Bunnymund's shoulder. He tucks his staff against the crook of his arm. He sighs. Right now, Jack Frost is home.


End file.
